With continuous expansion of urbanization, the quantity of family cars is steadily on the increase, which leads to large-area coverage of roads. No matter an ordinary driveway or an overhead driveway has various curves. As is well known, people have a habit when driving through a curve, that is to decelerate to an ideal state and then pass through the curve slowly, and after driving out from the curve, and press an accelerator to feed oil for acceleration. It is hardly realized that this habit will increase the fuel consumption of the automobile more or less, and a brake pad may also be severely worn, which will cause a considerable expense if things continue this way. In addition, a driver is unavoidable to have visual fatigues when passing through these ways every day, and cannot correctly judge the speed to enter the curve, which leads to an excessive speed to enter the curve, so that the automobile is easy to be out of control in a cornering process, and may even roll over.
Therefore, it is an increasingly important subject to prevent the speed of the automobile from being out of control in cornering, reduce risks caused by mistaken determination, and reduce economic losses.
State Intellectual Property Office of the People's Republic of China disclosed a patent literature with a publication number of CN101041320 on Sep. 26, 2007, which was titled automobile rollover prevention safety system including a rollover prevention hydraulic pressure adjustment system and a rollover prevention circuit control system, wherein the concrete implementation solution is as follows: the rollover prevention hydraulic pressure adjustment system and a hydraulic power turning machine are together connected on a hydraulic pump in parallel, when the speed exceeds a certain value, a corresponding magnetic valve is adjusted to open and close, and a corresponding magnetic valve is adjusted to open and close during steering, so that the centre of gravity of the automobile is adjusted when steering at a high speed. According to the solution, the effect of preventing rollover is implemented during steering through adjusting the centre of gravity of the automobile, but a complicated hydraulic pressure adjustment device needs to be installed in the automobile, which occupies too large space for a compact automobile body, and has higher cost; moreover, the increased weight increases the fuel consumption and automobile abrasion, and results in a longer time delay to mechanical adjustment, is relatively difficult to adapt to a high speed driving environment, and has poor practical applicability.